


Locked in Intimate Ecstacy

by ForbiddenArchive



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Brain Drain - Freeform, Breeding, F/M, bimbofication, himbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29920725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForbiddenArchive/pseuds/ForbiddenArchive
Summary: Kairi, not wanting Sora to leave her again, casts a spell intended to lock two lovers together. If she had bothered checking the fine print, she would've realized that it stripped them of everything to allow such an eternal union...
Relationships: Kairi/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Kudos: 12





	Locked in Intimate Ecstacy

If there was one thing that Kairi had come to hate at this point, it was being left behind. Because one way or another, it meant that she’d get pulled into whatever her best friend Sora was up to, usually with her in the role of a damsel. It had happened when they were pulled off Destiny Islands, and it had happened again while Organization XIII were busy doing their strange Kingdom Hearts business.

Fortunately, her time training under Yen Sid let her gain some amount of proficiency with her powers. and from there, she wanted to discover more. He let her sort through the books present in his tower, in case she could find anything useful. She was even allowed to use the Fairies, should the need be.

What she had told the fairies, when they asked why she kept prying through those books, was that she wanted to make sure that she’d never get separated from her friends ever again. Of course, that was only part of it. She wanted to make sure that the spell she used would prevent Sora from looking at anybody except for her, at least for the next little while. And when she finally found it…

She couldn’t use it. Sadly, she had to wait until the time was right. Not because she couldn’t cast it, she was sure she had the magical aptitude. It just required a partner to be near, to act as a second anchor for the spell. Kind of like the Paopu fruits that she shared with her friends back on the islands. Oh well. At least she knew what to do.

A few days would pass before she had the chance. But if she had the benefit of foresight, maybe she would’ve refrained from using a spell that was designed to bind the two targets together. 

Forever locked in ecstatic intimacy.

\---

“Hey, Kairi! How’s training?” The brunette that had saved several worlds countless times over shouted to the girl who he adored quite a lot, a bright smile on his face as he ran up to her.

Despite how… not-bright the boy was, Kairi couldn’t help but admit that she did genuinely love him. Not just because of how often he had been there for her, but because he had rubbed off on her more times than she’d like to count. So the fact that the spell she had prepared would lock them together, well that didn’t seem too bad.

“It could be a lot better! Yen Sid’s been pitting me and Lea up against one another until we’re ready to spar with him. It gets a little tiring, if you have to ask me.” The youthful Princess of Heart-turned-Keyblade Wielder giggled as she held her hands over her waist. “He did let me try looking through a couple of books to see if I couldn’t find a spell that fit my style, and I think I found one. Maybe you’d like to help me try it, Sora?”

Sora quickly nodded as he threw his hands behind his head, just like he did when he was ever so slightly younger and more innocent. “Sure! What do we need to do? Is it like one of Donald’s spells, the ones that burn down Heartless?” He chimed, oblivious towards what could happen.

“Nope!” Kairi giggled as she brought out her Keyblade, tapping it against the ground in the same kind of style that her friend usually did whenever he wanted to try and lock a world’s keyhole as a bit of magic started to gather near the tip. She wasn’t about to waste time. “It’s… Well, how do I put it… It’s a spell that works almost like when we shared a Paopu fruit.”

It took the boy a few seconds to realize what she was talking about, before he nodded. “So it’s supposed to make sure we’re a part of one another’s lives? But, aren’t we already pretty close, Kairi?” He asked, the single brain cell in his head currently doing its best to make him appear at least a little smart.

“We are, but not that way. We always get involved in the same schemes and bad situations, but we haven’t actually spent a lot of time together since we were sent off Destiny Islands. This should make that a lot easier. I think I read that it should be able to make us practically glued to one another, even when we’re far away. Like one of us could travel between worlds and end up right by the other’s side!” She did her best to explain, only to notice that her friend had practically zoned out after the first few words, leading her to sigh a little. This was exactly why she needed to use this spell in the first place. 

Sora nodded along after a bit more talking, before he followed her lead and put the tip of his keyblade up against hers. “Basically, we’re going to be together forever if we do this?” He asked, and she nodded in turn. “Then I’ll make sure to protect you the best I can, Kairi! I promise!”

“You always say that, and I believe you every single time. You always keep your promise.” Kairi replied, before closing her eyes. It was time to cast the spell, now that he was vulnerable. She just had to focus all of her magic into her Keyblade, raise it into the air, and then..!

“LUSTZA!”

Just as the words left her mouth, the magic at the tip of her keyblade practically exploded forth. It didn’t cover either of them, preferring to knock them onto their asses as their heads started filling up with so much noise that it was hard to tell what was what.

“Ow, ow ow ow…” Sora muttered as he rubbed his head with one hand. He knew that she had a lot of power in her, that’s what everyone had always said when they brought up her status as a Princess of Heart, but he didn’t think they meant this much power!

Neither did he think anything of the fact that his clothes were getting more than a little tight, or how his hand seemed to be a little larger than it had ever been.

Kairi’s mind was currently in a state of utter confusion. Why had it gone wrong? Wasn’t she supposed to be feeling connected to that idiot? Wasn’t she supposed to be by his side? Then why did it blow up and knock her back? She didn’t get it…

And honestly, something worse than the blow that the magic had dealt to her was the heat that was gradually building in her loins. It was warm enough that she couldn’t focus on anything else, yet not so hot that it actively hurt. It was kind of like an itch in that sense.

Her hand slowly drifted downward as she tried to understand what was happening to her, only for her eyes to fall upon Sora, causing her to freeze in place as she tried to understand just what she was looking at. That wasn’t her friend after all, he had never been that big…

But no, she was definitely looking at her childhood friend currently struggling to stay within his clothes. Those excessively large black duds were practically shredded, revealing his now-muscled body underneath. And what a hunk he was, brimming with enough power to break every Heartless down to bits and still have time to bend her over…

Kairi’s cheeks flushed as the visual of the now-muscled boy bending her over anything and slamming his probably thick cock straight into her folds, filling her to the brim. She had never before thought of something like that, and yet it was ever tantalizing. It was enough for her breathing to grow faster and warmer, the red shade on her cheeks growing ever deeper.

This was… Wrong, to say the least. And yet the more she thought about it, the more she wanted to play with herself in turn. She wanted to see if she had changed just as much as he had. Because if he had changed, then naturally so should she. Though, it wasn’t close to the only reason why…

She was also just growing hotter. The more she thought about him, the more she fantasized about the idea of being bred by a boy like him, the further it fueled her lust. Which then fueled those fantasies, causing the feelings to circle around themselves in an endless, near-infinite loop.

Kairi slowly but surely stood up, as the scraps of her clothes casually drifted off her body. To say that she had changed would be an understatement, considering the massive melons now hanging off her chest. In fact, they weren’t anywhere close to done growing either, as the mere thought of using them to service that hunk caused them to push out and fill out further, knocking her up another cup.

Her hips weren’t far behind either. If she were to sit down at this point, especially on a bench, she’d fill out half of the seat. Even worse if she sat in the middle, where she could spread her legs for a good fuck, only for that hunk to fill her with so much more.

She bit her lip as she started running her hands along her hips. She needed to use these. Not just to pleasure herself, or to get the cock that she desperately and definitely needed at this point, but to do something incredibly important with that oversized muscle bound boy…

Breed. Follow her instincts, enhanced by the Lustza spell, and breed until either of them passed out…

For Sora, the story wasn’t very different. Though his understanding of what was going on with him was a lot simpler compared to the frantic lust-filled thoughts of his partner-to-be.

After he outgrew his clothes, he wondered why they didn’t fit him. Then he noticed his newly grown muscles, and he understood ever slightly. Then he began to flex, and those muscles really popped out. He grinned, liking the feeling of strength that it brought him.

His attention then turned towards what was further down below, as his flexing served to completely shred his boxers into nothing. Between his thighs laid a mammoth of a cock, with a pair of balls that were audibly gurgling and churning away with the seed that’d supply the shaft. Just looking at it was enough to make it stand at attention, the soft and creamy cum leaking from his urethra as his mind tried to catch up with the signals that it sent him.

Unfortunately, his brain was the one thing that ended up losing out on the benefits of this transformation. Such a big lunk of muscle and cock didn’t need a bean to tell it what to do, leading it to gradually shrink as his expression went from curious wonder to dull, not even bothering to try and think of why things were happening and just accepting them as they were.

“Sooooraaaa…” However, even with diminished ability to think, the boy was still able to understand the voice of the girl that he had been bound to for so long. Especially after the effects of the spell finished him off.

His cock started trembling as he looked at Kairi. That fertile bitch in front of her, the bimbo with that needy look in her eyes. His brain activated for just long enough that he could understand what he was looking at.

“Mate..!” He cried out, almost too simplistically, as he stomped towards her. His body was heavy, a mess of muscle compared to the curvy beauty that she had become, but that just made him all the more attractive in her eyes.

His mate licked her lips as she motioned for him to get closer, as she lifted one of her legs into the air. That fertile hole between her legs, that pussy that was dripping with so many juices that it was a wonder she hadn’t drowned somebody yet, was aching for something to fill it. And only he had the tool that could do so.

Sora didn’t hesitate. He wrapped his arms around his mate and pounded his cock straight into her awaiting hole, their cries reaching around them and filling the air in a matter of mere seconds. Showing just how compatible the two had become, more so than ever before.

The spell had done wonders. And now that they were locked in intimacy, it could finish them off by linking their arousal together. Something to keep them from ever breaking apart again… And to make sure that they’d fulfill the needs of their instincts…

Kairi could barely keep her thoughts straight before she had been impaled on that thick thing, but now that they were locked together like this, there was absolutely nothing going on up inside that brain of hers. She was a slave to the pleasure, feeling her legs wobbling and quivering as every thrust slammed against her womb.

Sora didn’t even think in the first place. His simplified mind was too smooth for something like that to happen. Instead, he focused on what was in front of him. And that was his Mate. The girl that he craved above all else. He needed to satisfy her, to breed her and make her pregnant. that way, she could bear his children. And then she could bear them again once she had birthed the first batch, and then again and again and again..!

Their moans flooded around them, each of them unable to perceive anything outside of the other. They didn’t need to think or worry about anything but their sex. According to the spell cast on them, it was the only thing that they ever needed to worry about from this point forward. Fucking, breeding, and one another. Everything else in the world mattered little.

And as they kept on screwing one another, they both started to reach their respective climax. After all, they were still close to human. And they had their limits.

Kairi’s orgasm came first, as the folds of her pussy started wringing up against her Mate’s wonderful cock. She wanted everything that he could possibly fire off, no matter how much there was. His seed, his baby batter, it needed to coat every inch of her insides…

And just as her pussy did the best to wring it out of him, Sora’s climax came roaring in. He tossed his head back, slamming his cock into her one last time as he shattered his way into her womb, cum splattering out of his urethra with the intensity of a fire hose. Not only did his cock bulge against her stomach, but the rush caused by all of that wonderful batter made her belly to quickly inflate thanks to all of the white gunk flooding around in there.

The two breeding-obsessed ‘Mates’ quietly laid with one another, tired for the time being. But rest assured, when they recovered their energy…

It was time for more no-holds-barred fucking. After all, they were meant to stay together… Forever locked in ecstatic intimacy.


End file.
